


The Window of Heaven

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, ha ha, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the little Wolf Spirit Guide in this case is meeting them for the first time in this 'Verse<br/>She is only trying to help, but Father sent his favorite baby wolf on this mission for another reason also...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crap summary is crap  
> Short chapters are short  
> Hungry wolves are hungry  
> Angry Andrew is Angry  
> Happy readers are happy
> 
> And, there be multiple 'Verses and versions of my gal, just to let you know! (Spirit Wolf Guide that meets them in different ways, Spirit Wolf Guide that already knew them, Guardian of Animals and Children, Au version mother who loses her baby, Then there's Spirit Wolf Guide and Mother all in one, where they are two different people and co exist  
> Shall name the rest when I remember)

A pretty she-wolf barked and wagged her tail. She looked up into the blue, blue sky. She shook out wind blown black-dark brown-tan-white fur and looked up at the Father. He smiled as he bent down to her level to tell her what she would be sent to do. “You are being sent down to Earth, to the three who were assigned to Petey and the ones that loved him.” She sighed, she had been round the boy herself often enough to have grown to love him. She nodded and headed off to her assignment.

 

 

As she reached Earth, she stopped a moment to again marvel at the beauty. Shaking her head she, a bit sadly, began to walk again. The she-wolf was a little bit nervous of doing this, to tell the truth. Shaking her head again, the redhead walked slower but she walked on. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it. The young she-wolf Spirit Guide had soon found herself exactly where she needed to be. She took a deep breath, then walked down the way.

 

 

The redhead ended up at a house, where it looked like the Angels were staying. Jessica, her name was, hummed as she came to the door and knocked. An older African American woman, Tess, answered the door. As Jessica began to speak, Tess said “Ah yes, I know why you are here. And who you are, baby.” She finished with a smile. “Come on in.” Tess said, a hand out to her guiding her inside. Jessica nodded, sighing then humming as Tess led her into a sitting room. As Tess explained “This is Jessica, she is an animal Spirit Guide. She is here to help us, assist us, talk to us…” Jessica looked round the room. Tess said "She-" but Andrew said "No…She…We…No, Tess!” Turning to Jessica, he growled “You, get out now…Get out…go…It’s been less then a month, less then a month! And you’re just going to come in here and befriend us? Give us one of those meaningless speeches? A boy _died,_ we don’t need you telling us he’s better off and the world is better off! Go!"

 

Blinking suddenly-rapidly pricking eyes, lashes seeming to flutter, Jessica went quickly into another room and stood, alone…Monica looked towards the others, after looking towards the room. She asked “Wait, did you say Spirit Guide? Wolf?” When Tess nodded, Monica said “Oh, Andrew!” Andrew asked “What?” as he looked at her. The Irish Angel softly said “That whole week or so with Petey, I felt a presence…” When Andrew said “So?”, Monica said “So?!” and nodded towards the room. Andrew shook his head, and Monica said “It was hard for us. Imagine how much worse it was for her, as an Animal…She must hurt so bad, animals feel love and loss on a whole different level from humans or even angels…” she finished.

 

 

 

Yeah, short...}


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the first

Andrew sighed as he said "Oh..." {Me: Yeah Andrew, ya Dumbarse!} Monica nodded and said "Go..." softly as she looked towards the room again. Andrew now nodded as he headed for the room. "Jessica?" he softly asked, and she growled "What do you want?" as she tried to keep the tears at bay. The Angel of Death sighed as he softly said "To make sure you are okay...And to talk. Why don't you come out here?" The she-wolf sighed as she said "Fine..." and quietly walked out. Andrew softly said "Come here, sit on the floor here." as he backed to a spot and sat. Tess and Monica were already there, as Jessica came and sat as well.

 

Tess, in the center of the semi-circle, took the redhead's hands. Andrew and Monica were on either side. Andrew had a hand on Jess' shoulder, Monica had a hand on Jess' knee. Tess gently said "Now, sweetheart, speak what's on your mind..." Jessica took a breath, then began to speak... "I was here that whole time, but remained hidden...I got to know Petey, as I put myself into his dreams, and once in a while allowed him see me as wolf out here...I grew to love that boy and when he passed, as Monica said, I felt more pain then the three of you...And it hurt that Andrew...that Andrew all but accused me of not caring!" By then, she was crying again.

 

Tess softly squeezed her hands and said "Oh, honey..." Andy said "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to." While Monica rubbed her (Jessica's) knee, Andrew kissed Jessica's cheek, then rested his forehead against hers. Jessica whimpered as she cried and closed her eyes, allowing the touches. Andrew made some sort of soft sound and rocked her. She said "I...I cared about him..." Andrew gently said "You did...Of course you did." Monica softly said "Yes, we know. It's alright, you are alright." she finished.

 

Jessica sniffled a little as she looked at the others. She nodded and softly said "I...I am alright. I am now, thanks to you Angels." Andrew smiled, and Tess nodded as she said "Yes baby, we know. You are welcome." Jessica now hummed,  and smiled at the three Angels. She sucked in a breath, then shook herself. She blinked as she looked up. She hummed again as she softly said "So...What do we have?"

 

 

 

Another short chapter! To clarify, Jessica was parallel to the wall, Tess was in front of her and Monica was to one side of Tess and Andrew to the other, forming an arch))


End file.
